The present invention pertains to personal-security alarm systems and methods such as may be used for detecting and/or deterring an assault, such as a bank robbery.
Typical personal-security alarm systems include an alarm device that is actuated by a person being assaulted. The alarm may be an audio alarm that is so loud as to cause the perpetrator of the assault to flee before others respond to the sound of the alarm and/or to escape discomfort caused by the loud alarm. Audio alarms are provided by both small, personally carried alarm devices and by larger alarm systems installed in buildings, such as banks. Alarm systems installed in banks also provide visual, silent alarm indications to locations that are remote from the location of the person actuating the alarm, such as a teller window, so that persons viewing the alarm indication may assist in deterring the assault before the perpetrator becomes aware that an alarm indication has been provided. Alarm systems installed in banks also provide audio alarms that are sounded in areas that are remote from the public part of the bank in order to summon remotely stationed security personnel to the public part of the bank. Many bank robbers are aware of such alarm systems and frequently prevent a person under assault from actuating an alarm.